Moments glacés
by Lilsucrette
Summary: Un an s'écoule et avec lui, des souvenirs et des instants qui restent incrustés dans le givre. Juste au détour d'un couloir, au détour d'un ballet, au détour d'une rue, au détour d'une patinoire, au détour d'une vie. Joyeux anniversaire à Aeliheart974 !


_22 Mai 2016, Kyūshū_

Ses patins à la main, il se dirigea vers le bord de la patinoire. Là, il s'installa sur un banc, y déposa son sac et entreprit de défaire ses lacets. Dans un silence apaisant, il enfila ses bottines et se débarrassa de sa veste qu'il laissa aux côtés de ses autres affaires.

Lorsque ses lames entrèrent en contact avec la glace, il abandonna les barrières et se propulsa à la force de ses bras au centre de l'étendue gelée. La glace crissait sous ses pas, fluides et aériens.

Il fit quelques tours de pistes, alternant des enchaînements simples avec de l'endurance pure. Les battements de son cœur entraient en résonnance avec le bruit de ses glissements sur la glace, provoquant un frisson de plaisir le long de sa colonne vertébrale. Cette sensation lui avait manqué. Il étendit ses bras au-dessus de sa tête, étirant les muscles de son dos par la même occasion.

Après quelques éléments supplémentaires mêlant des sauts et des pirouettes, le patineur ralentit la cadence de ses pas et finit par s'arrêter complètement au bord de la patinoire afin de boire.

Alors qu'il portait la bouteille d'eau à ses lèvres, il entendit l'appel de son prénom. Le goulot de sa gourde resta quelques secondes suspendu au-dessus de ses deux croissants de chair avant qu'il ne tourne la tête vers le détenteur de cette voix claire.

\- Yuri !

Le patineur japonais s'approcha de son ancien entraîneur et l'attira à lui pour le serrer dans ses bras. D'abord étonné, Victor écarquilla les yeux avant de répondre à l'étreinte de son ami.

\- Tu m'as manqué, chuchota le plus jeune en enfouissant son visage dans les cheveux argentés du russe.

\- Je ne suis pas parti longtemps, rit Victor en posant sa main sur la chevelure noire de Yuri.

\- Un mois, c'est bien trop long !

Le Russe se détacha doucement de Yuri et l'observa un peu plus en détails. Une jolie couleur rosée parsemait ses joues et ses lunettes glissaient sur le bout de son nez. Il descendit son regard et remarqua le tissu légèrement tendu au niveau de l'abdomen du jeune homme.

\- Je vois ça. Combien de porc pané as-tu mangé depuis que je suis parti, Yuri ?

Surpris par cette attaque fourbe, le japonais grimaça et tira son pull vers le bas pour cacher son petit ventre. Certes, en l'absence de Victor, il s'était peut-être un peu relâché niveau nourriture et ne s'était pas privé de son plat favori, surtout depuis que Yurio lui avait fait goûter les fameux Pirozhki au porc pané de son grand-père !

\- Il va falloir travailler tout ça si tu veux avoir une chance de m'affronter au Grand Prix !

* * *

 _28 Octobre 2016, Montréal_

\- Tu t'es laissé pousser les cheveux, Yurio ? demanda Victor en prenant une mèche blonde de son coéquipier russe entre ses doigts, faisant rouler les cheveux sous la pulpe de son index.

La fée russe grogna et détourna le regard, cachant ses yeux derrière sa longue mèche blonde. Il se détacha de l'emprise de l'argenté d'un mouvement sec de l'épaule et écarta sa main.

\- Mmf…

Depuis sa victoire à Barcelone, Yuri Plisetsky avait décidé de ne plus couper ses cheveux, ils lui arrivaient maintenant au milieu du dos et il pouvait aisément les attacher en une longue queue de cheval.

\- Ca te va bien, rajouta Victor, tu vas finir par me ressembler !

Il lui adressa un sourire resplendissant auquel le plus jeune répondît par une grimace peu aimable. Il souhaitait créer sa propre légende, il n'était pas ici pour ressembler à quelqu'un d'autre. Il deviendrait le meilleur patineur du monde et cela, sans l'aide de personne !

\- Yakov est avec toi ? l'interrogea l'argenté.

\- Hum, il est près de la patinoire mais je me cache pour ne pas qu'il me hurle dessus. Tu le connais, il est tout le temps comme ça avant les compét' ! Toujours plus stressé que moi…

L'ancien patineur de l'équipe russe acquiesça. Il ne connaissait que trop bien l'humeur massacrante de son entraîneur, un vrai bouledogue quand il s'y mettait.

\- Alors comme ça, le porcelet et toi participaient aussi aux Championnats du Canada ? ricana Yurio en croissant ses bras sur son torse.

Victor haussa les épaules et lui montra son costume trois pièces ainsi que son badge d'entraîneur :

\- Je suis qualifié pour le Trophée Eric Bompard en France, lui révéla-t-il dans un clin d'œil, c'est Yuri qui patine aujourd'hui ! Je suis là en tant que pilier moral !

A ces mots, Yurio vit apparaître le japonais, l'air concentré, écouteurs sur les oreilles. Il était resplendissant dans son costume bleu nuit, agrémenté de plumes argentées. Il écarquilla quelque peu les yeux à la vue de son adversaire durant le championnat.

\- Oh ! Yurio ! s'exclama le brun en remarquant soudainement le prodige russe, tu te laisses pousser les cheveux ?

* * *

 _12 Novembre 2016, Paris_

Les dernières notes retentirent sous le dôme de verre, saluant le retour triomphal de la légende Victor Nikiforov. Il finit sa prestation, les bras levés vers le ciel et le visage illuminé par le souffle givré de la surface de glace. Sa poitrine se soulevant au rythme de sa respiration erratique.

Le silence l'accompagna encore quelques instants avant qu'une clameur ne s'élève du public et qu'il finisse par être applaudi de toutes parts. Les hurlements de joie et les pleurs se mélangeaient dans l'air.

\- Le silence qui s'était installé lors de la prestation époustouflante de Victor Nikiforov vient d'être brisé. C'était une expérience remarquable que nous venons de vivre en ce moment-même : une salle entière, complètement silencieuse lors d'une performance éblouissante ! Cela ne signifie qu'une seule chose : le roi du patin est revenu parmi nous !

Yuri Katsuki l'attendait à l'entrée de la patinoire, les jambes flageolantes et les larmes aux yeux devant ce que venait d'accomplir son ami.

A peine Victor eut-il posé un pied hors de la glace que le japonais lui sauta dans les bras, pleurant comme un enfant.

\- C'était… c'était magnifique, sanglota-t-il, reniflant peu élégamment.

Le rire de l'argenté tinta à ses oreilles, le faisant sourire de bonheur.

\- C'est toi qui m'as fait revenir, Yuri. Merci…

* * *

 _18 Novembre 2016, Pékin_

\- Otabek Altin nous offre un spectacle vraiment merveilleux !

\- Je suis parfaitement d'accord avec vous, le voilà qui décolle une nouvelle fois pour effectuer un quadruple Salchow, suivit de suite d'un triple… Et… c'est réussi ! C'est réussi ! Il a parfaitement bien maîtrisé sa force et nous montre ici la puissance du Kazakhastan en termes de patinage !

\- Vous avez raison mon cher, on entend le public qui s'exclame et qui l'encourage à n'en plus finir ! Ce jeune patineur de 20 ans nous réserve encore bien des surprises !

\- Il finit en beauté son programme libre sous les cris de joie de ses admirateurs. Otabek nous a encore servi du patinage de qualité et nul doute qu'il ira loin dans cette compétition !

\- Il devra tout de même faire attention à son principal adversaire ici, au Canada, le thaïlandais Phichit Chulanont qui a récolté plus de 100 points à son programme court un peu plus tôt cette semaine !

\- Attendons donc les résultats d'Otabek avant de nous prononcer…

Sous les acclamations de ses supporters et du stade tout entier, le patineur européen sortit de la piste, plusieurs bouquets de fleurs dans les bras et un léger sourire au coin des lèvres.

Il fut accueilli par Phichit qui lui fit un clin d'œil et lui donna une petite tape fraternelle sur l'épaule avant de glisser jusqu'au centre de la glace.

\- Souhaite-moi bonne chance !

* * *

 _22 Novembre 2016, Tokyo_

\- Je suis pressé de retrouver les autres ! s'exclama Victor en s'étirant, fatigué de son voyage en avion.

A ses côtés, Yuri acquiesça, tout de même un peu inquiet suite à la finale qui l'attendait dans une des plus grandes patinoires du monde. Le fait que la compétition ait lieu dans son pays natal lui rajoutait une pression supplémentaire et il appréhendait son programme court plus que tout.

\- Tout va bien se passer, le rassura l'argenté en joignant sa main à celle du patineur, je suis à tes côtés.

Le brun lui adressa un petit sourire reconnaissant et entremêla ses doigts à ceux, longs et fins, du Russe. Un souffle bienheureux lui emplit le cœur lorsqu'il sentit le contact de la bague doré sur sa peau. Il jeta un coup d'œil à la sienne, brillante à son annulaire.

\- Hey ! Les amoureux ! Ca vous dérangerait si on se joignait à vous ? s'écria une voix joyeuse.

Yuri fit volte-face, reconnaissant le timbre de son ami thaïlandais.

\- Phichit !

\- Chris !

Victor courut vers le Suisse et lui fit une solide poignée de main avant de le prendre dans ses bras.

\- Je ne savais pas que tu avais été sélectionné ! s'étonna-t-il alors que le blond lui souriait de toutes ses dents.

\- Crois-tu réellement que j'allais rater une compétition à tes côtés ? Je suis Christophe Giacometti ! Et tu es ma principale source de motivation !

* * *

 _25 Novembre 2016, Tokyo_

\- En ce 25 Novembre 2016, nous allons assister à la finale du Grand Prix, ici, à Tokyo ! Nous avons la chance de voir les performances de nos champions dans le plus gros stade de patinage jamais construit ! Accueillons maintenant les patineurs de renommée internationale !

Les applaudissements résonnèrent suite à l'annonce du présentateur et les jeunes hommes entrèrent dans le stade, saluant le public, le sourire aux lèvres pour certains et la mine concentrée pour d'autres.

\- Vous remarquerez que nous retrouvons les mêmes têtes que l'année dernière : voici donc l'actuel détenteur du titre Yuri Plisetsky en compagnie du Kazakh Otabek Altin ! Ils sont suivis de Phichit Chulanont et du Suisse Christophe Giacometti ! Et, au plus grand bonheur des adorateurs du patin, veuillez accueillir Yuri Katsuki et Victor Nikiforov, le couple de favoris durant cette nouvelle saison !

Sous les yeux ébahis du stade entier, Yuri et Victor apparurent main dans la main et la soulevèrent vers le ciel, tout en patinant avec légèreté au centre de la surface glacée.

Les deux hommes rayonnaient sous les lumières, comme les deux étoiles qu'ils étaient.

Les concurrents se réunirent au bord de la piste, saluant le public avant de tous se prendre par la main à la plus grande surprise du public qui réagit de plus belle.

\- Quelle belle image nous offre ces jeunes hommes en se tenant par la main ! C'est plus qu'une compétition, c'est une magnifique histoire d'amitié !

* * *

 **Que dire, que dire...**

 **JE SUIS DANS LES TEMPS BORDEL DE CACAHUETES !**

 **Encore un joyeux anniversaire ma Anna chérie *cœurs***

 **Ca doit maintenant faire un bout de temps qu'on se connait et... wow... je ne sais pas quoi te dire x)**

 **Tu es vraiment une amie merveilleuse et je suis plus qu'heureuse de te connaître !**

 **Je t'aime vraiment beaucoup et je t'envoie d'énormes bisous tout plein d'amour !**

 **En ce qui concerne ton cadeau, c'était quelque chose qui me tenait à cœur que de t'écrire un OS sur Yuri on Ice héhéhéhé C:**

 **J'espère que tu as aimé !**


End file.
